1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtration devices.
The present invention more particularly relates to filtration bags formed out of porous fabric materials.
2. Prior Developments
It has been proposed to filter fluids, e.g. particle-laden liquids, using open-mouthed bags formed out of porous woven fabrics.
In one known arrangement, a porous fabric bag has an open mouth seated on an annular shoulder in a rigid tubular duct. Liquid flows through the open mouth of the bag into the bag interior space. Particulates are trapped in the pores of the fabric bag, while the liquid flows through the porous bag wall into the annular space formed between the duct side wall and the bag side surface.
One problem with such filtration bags is that the fabric filtration media has a comparatively small depth (defined by the thickness of the fabric). The pores in the fabric become clogged with particulates after a relatively short service life.
There is a need for a filtration bag having a relatively thick porous wall construction, whereby the pores in the bag are enabled to remain in a relatively unclogged condition for a relatively long period of time.